


Light and Dark

by RedSneakers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSneakers/pseuds/RedSneakers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief take on Hermione and Bellatrix's relationship in the eye of a student. Set around 20 years after the battle of Hogwarts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.. quite obviously.

Light and dark. I can’t think of better words to describe the two.

“What about ‘fierce’ and ‘calm’?” my friend once suggested. I beg to differ. Yes, there is no denying that the dark always appears fiercer than the light – I know better, though. The light can be as fierce as its polar opposite when it came to the right reasons; I guess it is just a matter of the ability (or will, for that matter) of concealing all those fierceness behind the polite smiles and sweet attitude.

Light and dark; I’d say it’s fitting for the two – it even matches their complexions.

Professor Granger with her soft brown hair and the eyes that always seem to smile never falter to make everyone feel at home; feel welcomed. She has that magical ability – for lack of better word – to calm anyone with just a tilt of her head. It’s no wonder that she’s always surrounded by a group of students, even those that aren’t in her House. The fact that she is as firm as Headmistress McGonagall in terms of class discipline doesn’t seem to make a difference. Everyone is drawn to her like bees to honey.

And here she is; her polar opposite, Professor Black - see? She even lives her name. Every student knows her. Every student _fears_ her, to be exact. She is as dangerous as it can be; most student avoid her at all cost – and she doesn’t seem to care at all. I think she enjoys the fear – oh yes, the gleam in her eyes when she sees students cowering as she walks down the hall shows it. It amuses me to no ends that some students even recognise the clicks of her boots and scramble away before they actually see her.

Curious, really, how the two can get along with each other as they are totally different in every sense of the word. They sit side by side on the dining hall and are often seen walking together to Hogsmeade at times. If the rumours I heard from other students are true – that both of them were on the different sides during the Second Wizarding War – then I have more reasons to be curious. Fraternising with the enemy is not something that I can comprehend, although I’m always taught that sometimes things are not like they seem to be.

Light and dark – I repeat the three words often; more often now than before.

Professor Granger isn’t partial to one House – she is the Head of Gryffindor; she gives and reduces points as deserved although I suspect that the most points she takes is from Slytherin. It makes sense, though: who in their right minds would set fire to a student’s robe while in Professor Granger’s class? Or who on earth would even _try_ to hex the Professor while she has her back to us class? (The latter incident, I found out some time later, was one of Professor Black’s doings – their argument in the hall was a spectacle I will never forget).

I can’t actually say the same about Professor Black, though; she is by far the most infuriating teacher I’ve ever known. As the Head of Slytherin House, she pampers those little snakes very much. She gives them points for the silliest things such as coming to class on time. She ignores Gryffindors, terrorises Hufflepuffs, and gives hard time to Ravenclaws when they don’t grasp her teaching quickly (“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart ones?” she always says).

 Her DADA classes are always full of surprises. She lets her students practice all the jinxes they know (of course the three Unforgivables are out of the questions) in class and she even encourages them to create their own hexes and counter-hexes to try in class. Needless to say that Madam Pomfrey is one of those who object this method of teaching, given that she is the one who has to deal with injured students. I know that the Headmistress and Professor Granger often warn her about this, but of course it all falls to deaf ears. I don’t get the reason why the Headmistress decided to hire her in the first place.

Light and dark – how very true but oh how very wrong.

There are times when I cannot discern the light from the dark.

“Life isn’t always black and white, child,” that was what Professor Granger said when I asked her one day, “Sometimes the line gets blurry and you don’t know what is right and what is wrong and all you can  do is trust your instincts and hope that you make the right choices.”

I didn’t understand it then. And so I mustered all the courage I had to find the other half – Professor Black – and asked her the same question.

“That’s a stupid question,” she barked at me like she always does whenever someone dares ask her a superficial query, “And to think that you’re a Ravenclaw? How very disappointing. Go ask the Headmistress for another go under the Sorting Hat!” She dismissed me with a wave of her hand.

Her words hurt and it took months for me to conclude that maybe, _maybe_ , she doesn’t understand either. She’s just human, after all.

Yes, there are times when the line between the light and the dark is so vague – like now.

Hogwarts Express has come to its full stop in King’s Cross Station and I jump eagerly out of the compartment, ready for the summer holiday to start – my first summer holiday from school!

She is not the first face I expect to see, really – Professor Black, standing on the platform full of students and parents alike, holding my trunks in her hand. She is smiling genuinely, something that I rarely see at school.

“Welcome home, Dru,” she greets, pecking me on the cheek while some students watch in shock.

“Hello, Mother,” I whisper contentedly as I let her hold my hand and take me to her other half – her light, my other mother. It’s been a year since I last call them ‘mothers’ and I have a full summer to call them that to my heart’s content.

My name is Druella Jean Granger Black, a Ravenclaw – the blurry line between the light of Gryffindor and the so-called darkness of Slytherin – and my mothers’ only daughter.


End file.
